1) Field of the Invention
An improved mounting unit of wall faucet, in which two locking units are designed on the locking ends of the water faucet, and the water flow can directly flow from locking screw caps of the locking units and inner thread portion vertically, so as to shorten the interval between the shutter and wall after the installation of water faucet into the shutter of a granite counter for saving space and costs in connection materials.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The present invention mainly relates to an unit, after the completion of pipeline establishment, to connect the pipeline from the rear of the granite counter in the case of adding a water faucet on the counter, for the impossibility to make another pipeline; Generally, referring to the FIG. 1, the water faucet 5 is assembled through locking end of the shutter S of the granite counter and extrudes into the rear end of the shutter. In addition, because the part of the locking end 51 into the shutter is too long, it results in a big interval L1 of the shutter away the wall after the installation of feed pipe 6. Not only are the materials wasted, but also is the space occupied besides some deficiencies in use.